


Interconnected by rings, and personalities.

by Trinkality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: G.U.N. soldiers are clueless, M/M, Sonic and the Secret Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkality/pseuds/Trinkality
Summary: This time, there is two rings, both sharing Shahra as their genie.Somehow, Metal gets caught up in this second time around- but thankfully someone is there to help him along the way.





	1. Now we're attached quite literally.

He loomed over the two rings, interconnected by the powers of the Seven World Rings.  
He had been sent by the Doctor to acquire the rings, to harness the energy from the genie that lived inside.  
His sources had told him that the genie’s name was Shahra, and she had met Sonic before, the both re-writing the Arabian Nights, turning them into “Sonic and the secret rings.” 

Really, though, why would anyone bother.  
They’re only stories, right?

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain Hedgehog.  
“Sonic, what are you doing here?” Metal accusingly questioned, standing to his fullest, looming over Sonic, as Metal was standing on the platform.  
“Well, it depends on what you’re doing here.” Sonic retorted, striding up to Metal, crossing his arms.  
Metal narrowed his optics, leaning against the glass case.  
“Tell me, what are you doing here?” Metal replayed, glancing at the rings, already planning his way to get them.  
“As I told you. I’m here to monitor you. My sources told me that you might be here tonight.” Sonic glared, hands poised to grab Metal if anything happened.

Metal had to distract him, and fast, as Sonic was starting to get inpatient.  
A random conversation was picked, and soon, Metal had Sonic fully distracted.

He slowly initiated the programming, and had now stuck his claw in the exhibit.  
Only to be restrained by another’s hand.

“Really, Metal? Are you that predictable?” Sonic sighed, preparing to tell him off, as if Metal was his child.  
“I was assigned to this, and I must complete it, it is my second priority.” Metal optics narrowed, static cutting in and out of his speech.

That wasn’t good, Metal was getting impatient.

“Look, Metal, I’m trying to protect Shahra here. She can’t do anything anyway, she’s going to be too emotional for you to even try getting her out.” Sonic sighed, re-adjusting his grip on Metal.  
Bad idea.

A loud snap echoed throughout the room, and Sonic tried to yank his hand back, only for Metal’s hand to follow through.  
“W-we’re attached… b-by the rings.” Metal whispered, his left hand connected to Sonic’s right.  
An alarm drowned out Sonic’s response, G.U.N troops arriving from all sides.

This isn’t good.

“So, who is who here? I can’t tell.” A soldier whispered to another closest to his left.  
“I’m not sure, but knowing Eggman, he built two.” The other replied, slowly stepping towards the chief on the scene, going to tell him about the conversation they just had.

Metal scoffed, having heard the conversation, and tried to cross his arms, only for Sonic’s ring finger to crack and his whole body to be knocked into Metal’s.  
“Woah- Mets, what are you doing? We’re stuck like this now.” Sonic rasped, slightly blushing at the proximity of the two.  
“Right. We will have to- “the rest of metals sentence was cut short by a cry.

“FIRE!”


	2. The cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where answers may be discovered, more questions will be uncovered.

The two were tripping over each other in haste, until Metal decided to do something.  
Metal quickly grabbed Sonic, left hand wrapped slightly around his waist, the other turning into a blaster.  
Sonic quickly gasped, his earlier blush deepening.  
“J-just don’t kill them- okay Metal?” Sonic whispered, pressing his face into Metal’s neck, trying to get a good view of the soldiers.  
Metal fired a blast, causing the ceiling to cave in.  
“Let’s get out of here, before we get squished!” Sonic yelped, jumping into Metal’s arms.  
Metal’s engine fired up, and they were catapulted into the night.

A little while had passed, and Sonic had still had no clue about where they were going.  
So, he spoke up.

“Hey, Met’s, where are we going?” Sonic questioned, burying his face into Metal’s chest, trying to keep the warmth contained.  
“I… am not sure, actually.” Metal replied, glancing down at Sonic.  
The hedgehog lifted his head, suggesting that they go to a cottage of his, in the mountains.  
Maybe they will find some answers there.

It was reaching 9pm by the time they had arrived, a little later than expected, only because Sonic had sneezed, which caused Metal to have a small panic attack, followed by many questions on how someone sneezed.

They entered the cottage, Metal gawking at everything.  
So many items in the place was antique, and he could have spent years identifying each one of them.  
“You know, there is a bit more to being here than just looking at everything.” Sonic giggled, pulling Metal away from a picture of ‘Darkspine’.  
“R-right, sorry,” Metal replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Its fine.” Sonic grinned, still giggling, “So, these rings, how do you reckon we can get them off?”  
“I... we need more information about these rings, as when you originally went on this journey, you only had one ring. I must find out why there is now two.” Metal replied, motioning to Sonic that he wanted to explore the massive bookshelf behind them.  
“Alright, let the book search begin!” Sonic exclaimed, pumping his right hand in the air, beaming at Metal, face slightly red from the wood heater on the opposite wall. 

It was now 11:30 pm.  
Sonic had moved positions that many times that he was now in Metals lap, his head supporting Metal’s chin.  
He was pouting, losing his privilege to even read.  
“C’mon, Metal, at least let me help you find the right book.” Sonic whined, tipping his head back to see Metal’s face.  
“I have already found a few books that expand on the two rings origin.” Metal stated, bookmarking the page, closing it and getting lost in Sonic’s eyes.

A silence erupted, only being slightly broken by the fire crackling.

“Alright, fine.” Metal sighed, accepting defeat.  
“Yes!” Sonic whispered, grabbing another book.

 

Sonic had fallen asleep on Metal, but was now shivering.  
Why?  
Metal didn’t know.  
At least, he didn’t, until Sonic screamed, bolting up on his lap.  
“You alright, Sonic? Your heart is beating abnormally quick.” Metal hummed in Sonic’s ear, hugging him gently.  
“I- I’m fine, just a bad dream- “Sonic replied, before cutting himself off, staring at something- no, Someone over Metal’s shoulder.

 

“Shahra…” Sonic let the name trail off, before allowing Metal to see who he was talking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh, Sonic has a cottage now-
> 
> Chapter three will be up next week, which will probably be either the 29/7/17 or the 30/7/17
> 
> Enjoy, for now.  
> >:)


	3. The genie, and the problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was almost perfect.  
> Until they mentioned the curse-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter; I left everything until the last minute-  
> Haahaa-
> 
> (Wow, I am not really happy with this chapter- Oh well.)
> 
> next chapter will be sometime next week?  
> Hopefully?

“Greetings, I am Shahra. Genie of the ring- “Shahra paused, realising that she was talking to Sonic, and the fact that there were two rings.  
“Master Sonic! It is a pleasure to see you again.” Shahra floated nearby, before focusing her gaze on the two rings, and Metal.  
“You too, Shahra. Oh! And this is Metal- We’re sort of stuck.” Sonic sighed, lifting their hands to her.  
“It is nice to meet you too, Master Metal.” Shahra softly smiled, before frowning at the two rings, muttering about that being a curse.

“I suppose I shall release the curse, being stuck like this allows them to feed on your energy.” Shahra said, pondering, placing a finger on her chin.  
“Your assumption is correct, but this will be of massive danger to Sonic, as he is the only living candidate for the power to absorb in.” Metal followed on, looking at Sonic, then the rings intently.  
“Hah, well, “Danger” is my middle name.” Sonic replied, jabbing his thumb into his chest.

“my data tells me your middle name is “The”, Sonic.”  
“S-shut up, Metal.”

“Sala salame, sepra seprat, separatae!” Shahra chanted, over and over, until it was a dull noise in the background.  
Sonic glanced at Metal every 3.5 seconds, apprehension defining his features.  
“You alright?” Metal asked, rubbing small circles on the back of Sonic’s hand, his optics flickering in and out.  
“Y-yeah, but, are you?” Sonic replied, sighing softly and closing his eyes.  
“My power is low, but other than that, I am fine.” Metal said, a little startled, as Sonic had jerked up, eyeballing him.  
“What? Y-you could have told me!” Sonic exclaimed, wearily glancing at a power outlet. “You use power outlets, right?”  
“Yes.” Metal replied blankly.  
“That’s good.” Sonic sighed, leaning back in the couch.

 

More nonsense was yelled from Shahra, she had finished the spell.

Nothing happened for a while, the only exception being Sonic, who was paling slightly.

Then, as lightning stuck outside, a chain of reactions occurred.

Sonic was screaming, turning into…

 

 

“Darkspine…”


	4. The understatement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (CHAPTER 4 1/2)
> 
> Embarrassing realisation that should of come sooner.  
> Maybe time will tell.
> 
> Perhaps soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to make up for the last short chapter.  
> ShhhhH
> 
> :D

The fire had gone out, and the only light sources were Metals optics, Shahra’s glow, and the purple hue of Sonic’s fur.  
To say that Shahra was shocked was an understatement.  
No one had ever survived that much energy without having the side effects taking over the host’s general control.

 

 

It was Metal.

That was the answer. That was why Sonic hadn’t lost control fully.

A bond.  
Love.

They just didn’t know it yet.


	5. Strong will, and worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Positive emotions, conquer all others. whether it be from themselves, or from others."
> 
> Only one can emote those now, and he shouldn't have emotions in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is very boring.  
> hopefully everything gets more exciting next chapter.
> 
> I mean, Metonic will happen.  
> Positive emotions conquer all, after all.
> 
> >:)

Things were thrown across the room, stuck in the whirlpool of negative emotions.

“Metal!” Shahra yelled, struggling to reach him. “You must help him! You are the only one who can!”  
It was difficult calculating a plan, as Sonic was scrambling the soundwaves, but with 30 seconds or more- Metal wasn’t too happy about that reaction time- he had a plan.  
Or, at least, the start of one?

Not even that.

 

“Well, there’s no time like the present!”

 

But, before Metal could start, Sonic collapsed.

Just, full on collapsed. 

Collapsed. On the floor.

(Omg, did you hear? Sonic collapsed on the floor-)

Metal hurried over, grabbing Sonic and tilting his face towards his.  
“Sonic? C’mon, you can do this. I-I’m here.”

Movement.

“M-… Mets?”

“I am here.” 

Out of habit, Metal grabbed Sonic’s hand, rubbing small circles on it.  
A murmur was heard, escaping Sonic’s mouth, his ear flicking.

He was weak, they all knew that.

Metal picked him up, placing him on the couch.

 

It was almost impossible; the form Sonic was taking.  
Sure, there were negative emotions contained in the rings, but never enough to… well, to do that.

 

Eyes opened, his whole body heaving with his breath, whispering things under his breath.  
“Sonic?”  
Pale green eyes snapped towards Metals optics, his breathing calmed, and he instantly relaxed.

“Positive emotions, conquer all others. Whether it be from themselves, or from others.” He rasped, his eyes rolling back.

A stunned silence erupted.

**Author's Note:**

> "Another Genie that wants to destroy the world? Just my luck."  
> "Yes, I suppose."  
> Sonic glanced at Metal, forgetting he was there, for a second, before grinning lightly.
> 
> "And I wouldn't want to fight it with anyone else."


End file.
